Atypical
by iMissa
Summary: Sakura always thought her One True Love would rescue her and they would live Happily-Ever-After, but you never get what you expect, and Sasuke is no Prince Charming. SasuSaku AU


**Dedication: Kiki, who requested this about a month and a half ago. I'm sorry it's so late! You're amazing, dear, never change.**

**Disclaimer: I own lots of Mets stuff, but not _Naruto_. Be glad for this; I'd completely slaughter Sasuke's character and make him just rush back to Konoha simply to be with Sakura, fall in love with her, and have smexy Uchiha babies.

* * *

**

"You know," Sakura said conversationally while she grabbed onto Sasuke's waist when the horse started to trot, "You were supposed to be romantic. You were supposed to sweep me off my feet and declare that you saved me because you love me and you want to be with me forever."

Sasuke sighed. "You're stupid." He told her flatly, and Sakura glared at his back, wishing that she could burn a hole through it.

"Shut up, you have _no right _to chastise me. After all, look at your HAIR; it looks like a chicken's ass."

Sasuke whipped his head around and glared at her; Sakura found herself shrinking back from his furious gaze. "It's called a _cowlick_, idiot. And you have no right to talk, Pinky." He hissed at her.

Sakura growled at him and began to swing her legs sideways. "I'm SO getting off this horse, and I'm gonna go back to my tower and WAIT FOR MY PRINCE CHARMING, SINCE YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY NOT HIM."

She slid off, only to be scooped back up, this time seated in front of Sasuke, facing his chest. "Look, I'm all for you leaving to go wait for Mr. Perfect, but my Father was adamant about me choosing _you_, so you're coming with me back to the castle, we'll get married, and you'll become my wife. The end."

"That's _not _how it goes!" Sakura howled, and punched Sasuke's (very muscular) chest. "You're supposed to proclaim your love for me, and that we should be married _right away _because you can't stand not being with me for another minute."

Sakura sighed happily, envisioning her dream, (that did _not _include Uchiha Sasuke) which crashed and burned a horrible death when Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, right. Good luck at finding a guy who will do that."

The roseate-haired female glared up at Sasuke, who seem to be unaffected by her angry stare. "We're almost at a meadow; we'll stop there." Sakura huffed, but Sasuke ignored her. Pouting, she gazed at the trees around them.

Slowly, the trees began to lessen and give way to more grass, and before she knew it, they were seated in the meadow that Sasuke had been talking about. Despite herself, she gasped; even if she _hadn't _been stuck in a tower for ten years, the meadow was _still _incredibly beautiful.

Sasuke let go of her waist and Sakura gently slid off, wandering around the meadow, the grass softly brushing against her ankles, and somewhere off to the left she could hear the rippling of water, which signaled that a river was nearby.

The horse walked past her and began to head towards that direction, which only confirmed her suspicions. She gazed upwards, staring at the sheer expanse of the brilliant blue sky, with a few puffs of clouds and the sun warming her face. Sakura closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. Eventually she opened them, looking around towards wherever Sasuke had gone. She finally spotted him not too far from her; he was lying on his back, one leg bent, the other straight, arms behind his head and eyes closed. Even from where she stood, though, she could see the tenseness of his shoulders.

_What must that be like, _she wondered, suddenly sad for him, _that you can't even relax without fear of being attacked?_

She didn't want to alarm him, because here in this meadow, it was just her, just him, just them, a boy and a girl shoved into situations that they didn't want. So she hummed as she neared him, a song from so long ago; she surprised herself, because the person who originally sang that song was her mother, and Sakura generally avoided thinking about her parents.

Sasuke didn't even twitch when she came near him, so Sakura laid down next to him, staring up at the sky.

"What's your home like?" She asked him softly. He grunted, but didn't open his eyes.

"It's a castle, with maids, cooks, stone floors and many, many rooms. Just like every other castle." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know, you _could _be nicer." She told him, and he cracked an eye open, turning his head to stare at her.

"What, like your pretty little Prince Charming?" He sneered.

"Yes!" Sakura retorted angrily, then jumped in surprise when he rolled over, placing his hands on each side of her side and hovering so close to her that she could feel his breath ghosting against her face.

"How's this?" He whispered, and he moved his hand so that his thumb was stroking the hair right near her temple.

"U-uhm, f-fine," Sakura stuttered, her voice oddly high-pitched. Sasuke laughed lowly and began to kiss the side of her neck.

"And now?" He murmured against her jaw, kissing up to her earlobe.

Sakura didn't answer him; she was having a bit of trouble breathing, never mind thinking and talking.

The dark-haired male chuckled against her ear. "Fool." He muttered into her ear before rolling back over into his previous position, like those five minutes had never transpired between them.

Sakura stared at the sky, breathing unevenly. Then, abruptly, she sat up and poked Sasuke in the chest, ignoring his, "Hey!" of indignation.

"What," she demanded, "was THAT?!" Sasuke glared at her.

"That was me being Prince Charming. I hope you enjoyed it, because it's never going to happen again."

Sakura sighed, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. Then, her shoulders slumped, and she laid back beside Sasuke, though not as close as before. "Okay." She said, resignation lacing her tone. Sasuke turned his head to look at her, but Sakura had closed her eyes, and he frowned.

Then, he got up, and Sakura didn't look at him. He glanced at her before whistling, and a few minutes later the horse came galloping towards them. "Let's go." Sasuke told his soon-to-be-bride, and Sakura opened her eyes, standing up and brushing off the back of her dress before heading to the end of the horse, waiting for Sasuke to pull her up.

He grabbed her by the wrist, but he swung her around and then up, so that her back was to his chest. He held the reins with one hand, his other arm wrapped around Sakura's waist. "Tch, foolish girl. Not everything is rainbows and butterflies."

Sakura smiled as they began to leave the meadow, the horse's strong muscles shifting beneath them and brushing against Sakura's leg. She leaned her head back against Sasuke's chest, and he shifted her. "Don't think that this will happen all the time. Or that I'm your stupid Prince Charming. Because this is a one-time thing. Seriously, it is." He warned.

Against his neck, Sakura smiled.

* * *

If everything happened when  
&& how _we wanted it to_,  
then nothing would be  
**worthwaitingfor****

* * *

A/N--I'm not sure how I feel about this. I think I squished everything in too close; I wanted it to be more spread out, so that it wouldn't seem so rushed, but I haven't been having the best day and I needed something to cheer me up. Hopefully YOU guys liked this, and if you did, then drop me a review, yeah?**


End file.
